


The Intricacies of Plant Shops

by IvyCoveredWalls



Series: The Plant Shop Adventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Plants, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCoveredWalls/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Draco Malfoy has not always been the best person, but he likes to think he's improved since his teenage years. He's content living a relatively magic free life and running a plant shop that caters to both magic users and muggles. Everything seems to have mellowed out until Luna brings a guest to her Sunday tea with Draco.





	1. The shop

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I have a favorite AU? Because I do. This is mostly fluff. Warnings for mentions of past child abuse. Please look out for yourselves. Enjoy the reading!

Draco hadn't planned on running a plant shop. He hadn't planned on being the type of person with a favorite type of plant. (Echinacea for anyone wondering.) He certainly hadn't planned on being the type of person who got up early and talked to his plants. But life doesn't always work out according to plan. 

At twenty-four he couldn't say he was old, but he could confidently say he was older than he thought he'd ever be. He would like to believe he'd grown as a person. He hadn't planned on getting to eighteen, but he had. Since then it had been a long string of him winging it. 

Most of his days at the shop were spent sipping tea, selling, and cataloguing flowers. He enjoyed it. It was peaceful and certainly better than he expected his life to be. It was certainly more pleasant than what his father was no doubt experiencing in his prison cell. 

His shop supplied plants of all kinds, not specifically magical or muggle plants. As a result he got both magic utilizing customers and muggles in his shop. Luna Lovegood was a frequent visitor. Always looking to oggle the herbs. She often convinced him to sit down and have some of the multitudes of cookies she frequently brought. 

Hermione sometimes dropped in to look through the house plants. She left with a lovely fern Draco had privately been calling Ferdinand. Hermione's visits to the shop were cordial but distant. They'd both silently come to an agreement that it was only business between them. This was something Draco had accepted.

She was the only one of the Golden Trio who stopped in. He honestly didn't blame the others. He was pretty sure Ron still hated him and Harry had no reason to forgive him for all of the things he'd done. He could understand that. He wasn't owed forgiveness. It was a courtesy he was grateful that some had granted him. 

He didn't have it in him to be embarrassed when the shop door swung opened as he was whispering to the succulents. He was also watering them. Still it wasn't exactly the most conclusive evidence of his sanity. 

"Mal- Oh- I mean Draco- sorry."

Neville Longbottom had popped in for a visit. Draco glanced away from the little moondrop succulent he was watering and smiled in greeting. 

"I'll be with you in just a moment! Just gonna finish watering these little fellas."

Neville waited patiently for him to finish. He straightened and walked to the counter. 

"Alright what can I help you with?"

Neville blinked in surprise.

"Luna said you have some seeds I could get for our unit on muggle plants?"

"Oh! We have a lot of muggle plants! Were you thinking of flowers or something more edible?"

"Edible. Tomatoes specifically."

"Tomatoes are hard to grow, but if you can get them to live you'll never be rid of them. Grab as many as you need. I suggest the cherry tomatoes personally. You can pick out some flower packets too. On the house."

"Oh- uh- thanks Draco. That's very kind."

Draco smiled. 

"It's no problem!"


	2. Tea with Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Ginny make a wonderful couple. They've been together for months. Occasionally Luna brings Ginny round. Draco expected Ginny at tea. He did not expect Harry.

🌹🌹🌹

Luna told him that she was bringing a friend to tea. She didn't say who, but Draco had assumed it was Ginny, who Luna had begun a relationship with. He silently looked forward to the tea with them. They were a sweet pair and Draco was happy for them. 

He didn't even consider the possibility that it was a member of the Golden Trio. Certainly not that it was Harry Potter. He hadn't seen Harry since he'd testified at the trial and saved Draco. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he would have worn something better than the too big sweater and leggings he was wearing when Luna and Harry came in. 

"Draco! Can I come upstairs to set up the cookies? It's a new batch."

Luna's question was purely for manners sake. She knew quite well that she was perfectly welcome in his flat above the shop. She didn't wait for an answer. When Draco emerged to say hello, he was only half focused on his guests. The tiny rose plant in his arms commanded most of his focus. This is a factor he'd say influenced his distracted greeting.

"Hello Luna. Hello Ginny. Sit anywhere you'd like, I'm going to put Claudia on the shop counter real quick and then I'll put the kettle on."

He looked up when he heard a laugh that was definitely not Ginny's. There he was, in the flesh. Harry fucking Potter. Not just in the flesh. In his flat. 

"I'm not Ginny, but can I still sit?"

Draco knew his cheeks had flushed pink. 

"Oh. Um, yeah. I'm just gonna…. Claudia…."

So eloquent Draco, yes. He was not great at social interaction. His stomach did a funny flip-flop when Harry laughed again. He dashed downstairs to set up Claudia on the front counter.

When he got back upstairs Luna and Harry had already seated themselves. He felt that he had regained a bit of composure. He didn't think he could regain his dignity, but he felt he might be able to save himself further embarrassment. 

🌹🌹🌹


	3. Tea is Not Going Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry brings up a touchy subject with absolutely no tact. Draco leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child abuse is hinted at in this chapter, but not explicitly mentioned. Please be careful reading.

🌹🌹🌹

Harry and Luna were talking about Defense Against the Dark Arts and the curse on the department. Draco hadn't felt the need to chime into there conversation. Instead he nibbled at one of Luna's cookies. He wasn't particularly hungry, but he didn't much feel like talking either. 

"What about you Malfoy? Would you do it?"

"What?" 

He didn't squeak. No matter what anyone witnesses claimed, he didn't squeak. 

"I asked if you'd take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Would you test and see if the position is still cursed? They might even give your wand back and lift your magic ban for that."

Draco stared for a moment. He vaguely wondered if Harry was serious. He didn't think anyone, least of all Harry would want him getting his wand back. 

"No. I'm perfectly happy selling my plants. I don't need my wand."

"Scared Malfoy?"

"Honestly, a little bit. Look what happened to the other people who took the position. I do not mess with curses. And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me that. Just Draco will do."

"Since when do you not mess with curses?"

Draco decided he was done with tea. He stood sharply and turned to Luna. 

"It's been lovely seeing you again Luna. Stay as long as you'd like, I'm guessing you'll be back next week as well. I look forward to it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to run my shop."

He left the room. He didn't turn back and see the resigned look on Luna's face. 

🌹🌹🌹


	4. A Cat Got In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's in pain and a cat is in his flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: vaguely mentioned child abuse.

🌹🌹🌹

Draco felt the familiar pain of a cruciatus curse run through him. It was phantom pain, caused by Bellatrix during the war. Well, mostly caused by Bellatrix. Lucius had never been a caring man and occasionally he took his resentment and rage out on his son. 

Luna and Harry left a few hours earlier. His flat upstairs was empty. He was probably going to drag himself upstairs and sleep through the rest of the day. He forced himself to stand, resting his weight on the counter for a moment before limping up the stairs. 

He contemplated making to his bed. His aching limbs told him it wasn't happening. He collapsed on the sofa instead. He let out a soft, miserable whine. Dimly he registered that the window was opened. He supposed he'd left it that way. A loud meow brought his attention to a very small black cat padding along the counter. 

He didn't have the energy to try kicking it out. As he drifted into a restless sleep he felt the little thing curl up against him.

He woke up with a blanket draped over him. He felt sore, but better than he had earlier. The kettle was bubbling. How lovely, Draco thought, that someone had decided to help out while he was sleeping. It took a moment for the meaning of that sunk in. Someone had broken in. Someone who was at least kind enough to try helping him in his less than pleasant state. Still, an intruder nonetheless. 

He groaned in dismay. How had it even happened? He lived in a decent neighborhood. He was careful to lock up most of the time. His windows were too small for a human to fit through. Then it hit him. The hazy memory of the cat. 

"Hello? Are you still here? I can't hurt you. I wouldn't even if I could. Please just come out. There's nothing of value up here other than the couch."

He prayed to whatever was out there that they hadn't gone down to the shop. They might have destroyed his plants! He would probably cry if that were the case. Cry and then shut down. Knowing his luck he wouldn't be found until Luna stopped by for tea. 

"Please, if your still here, don't hurt my plants!"

Footsteps thumped up the stairs. Harry Potter poked his head into the room. He looked concerned. 

"Are you alright? I heard you shouting."

"Are you robbing me? Oh my god. Just when I catch a break Harry fucking Potter breaks in to rob me. Just my luck."

Harry burst out laughing. Draco gripped at his hair in a subconscious demonstration of his rising stress level. 

"Draco, no. No, no, no. I'm not robbing you."

"Then what are you doing in my flat?" 

"I'm trying to become an animagus. I don't have full control over when I transform or not. I accidentally transformed after leaving your place. It was easier to go back to yours then to wait it out on the street."

Draco scowled. 

"You scared me half to death you asshole!"

🌹🌹🌹


	5. Dinner and a Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry have a talk and some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child abuse is talked about in this chapter. 
> 
> The next one will be fluff I promise. Probably Linny fluff.

🌹🌹🌹

Draco had made enough room on the sofa for Harry to sit down. He grudgingly invited Harry to stay for dinner. He wasn't particularly pleased about it considering how tea went, but he was willing to give it another go. 

"So did you get hurt or something? You didn't look so hot when you came up here."

Harry had been a fairly polite house guest for the duration of dinner. He had surprisingly good manners while eating. Draco was quite pleasantly surprised. 

"Yes, I got very badly hurt during the war. My body still remembers the pain. It hits me every so often."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"I used to sneak food down to the prisoners that were kept in the manor. I got caught a fair amount of times. Bellatrix was particularly fond of using unforgivable curses as a teaching method. A bit like Moody, but it wasn't a spider, it was me."

Harry inhaled sharply. 

"Draco….. I'm so sorry."

"It's not something anyone can fix. You didn't do it so don't apologise for it."

" I didn't help. And I did curse you."

"What's done is done Harry."

"Still, I wish I had done something to help." 

Draco looked down at his empty plate.

"You were busy saving the world. I didn't expect you to put that on pause to save me."

He didn't say he wanted Harry to. That was a thought he kept to himself. 

🌹🌹🌹


	6. A Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I'm gonna be honest here. I saw a picture of a very small turtle eating a leaf the size of it's very small head and for some reason my brain was like you have to write a story where Draco owns a very small turtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluff. Just fluff. That's what it is. It's also kind of in Ginny's POV.

🌹🌹🌹

Luna Lovegood was a lovely girl. She was very polite. She was fun and smart. She may have been a bit odd with her mismatched outfits and her perpetual lack of shoes, but this didn't make her any less wonderful. Not a day went by when Ginny didn't love Luna Lovegood and her wonderful, beautiful heart. 

Luna was also stubborn. She was steadfast about ideas when she decided on them. Ginny couldn't get her to change her mind if she tried. And she really did try this time. But Luna had gotten an idea. She'd come up with a plan. She'd gotten what she needed and now she was acting on that plan. 

Luna had decided that Draco Malfoy, who was possibly one of her closest friends, was sad. Sad and lonely. So she decided to do something about it. Ginny had been able to get her to compromise when they were in the pet store. This is why instead of a pufferfish, Ginny and Luna showed up on the Friday after the disaster tea experience with two things. The first was a very small turtle in a very large tank. The second was Harry Potter, who Luna had decided was going to be friends with Draco. Possibly because she couldn't figure out how to charm the turtle to speak. 

"Oh Luna! How thoughtful!" 

Draco was surprised, but not upset. Ginny counted her blessings for that. He accepted the turtle, tank and all. Again Ginny counted her blessings. 

He glanced at Harry for a moment. Ginny carefully didn't comment on the hopeful expression her ex was sporting. Draco turned to her and smiled. 

"Ginny, wonderful game you guys had. The Harpies' win got me twenty pounds from Pansy. How've you been?"

Ginny got the feeling he was very intentionally avoiding Harry. Something had definitely happened between them. She didn't feel like getting involved, so she smiled back at him. 

"Glad I could fill both our pockets. I've been pretty good. Was thinking of getting a cat."

Draco invited the group upstairs to continue the idle charter. He put on the kettle as it was his and Luna's tea day. Ginny didn't necessarily love tea, but she did enjoy a good cup of Earl Grey every so often. Both Luna and Draco were Chamomile addicts. As far as Ginny knew, so long as the beverage was caffeinated, Harry would drink it. 

She relaxed in her seat at the table and sipped her cup. Mostly she stayed out of her partner's conversation. Occasionally she and Harry would chime in. 

🌹🌹🌹


	7. More than Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry have been hanging out more lately. Hermione points this out, leading to something of a revelation for Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This installment of the series is over. I'm making it a series because I love this AU so be on the lookout if you liked this one.

🌹🌹🌹

Draco had to admit he enjoyed spending time with Harry. He'd been showing up a lot since the tea incident. In fact he was showing up enough that Neville asked if Draco had gotten a shop cat on one of his visits. Draco had said something about feeding the neighborhood strays. 

"I'm glad to see you and Harry are becoming friends."

Draco wasn't shocked that Hermione knew about Harry being an animagus. He was more surprised that she approved of them spending time together. 

"You are?" 

He wasn't great at holding back his surprise. 

"Of course! I'm glad to see you making friends at all. You were always so nervous when I came in before. It seems like Harry's been helping with that. It's also nice that you two are over your days off squabbling like school children."

Draco chose to ignore the bit about his nerves. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he generally found her intimidating. Maybe having Harry around made him more sure that Hermione didn't absolutely hate him for tormenting Harry through the years. Still that didn't ease the knowledge that Hermione probably could turn him to dust if she so chose. 

"Might I suggest a hoya instead of the bonsai? They're generally easy to care for and given that you're probably busy being the Minister of magic and all. It should be easier for both you and the plant."

He was thankful that she allowed him to redirect their conversation. She agreed to getting a small hoya plant. Harry morphed back into his humanoid shape soon after she left. He didn't hop down from the counter top where he sat perched next to Parsnip the turtle's tank. 

A thought ran through Draco's head. 

"Are we? Friends I mean." 

Harry blinked at him. He didn't answer for a long moment. 

"Well if you want to be. I was hoping to be more than friends."

Draco felt his cheeks flush pink. 

"What?"

"I said I'd like to be more than friends. If it's alright with you. I'm good with being friends too!"

"I- um- I mean yes. I'd love to be -um- more than friends."

Harry smiled and hopped off the counter. 

"Great!"

He pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek before he left. 

🌹🌹🌹


End file.
